


Trick and Treat

by FeatherFall101



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, literal petting, lots of fluff, remembered past, sort of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherFall101/pseuds/FeatherFall101
Summary: Estelle picked up a treat from the tray beside her, she pulled the cake in half, feeling the faintest touch of magic. If she wasn't looking for it she wouldn't know it was there. “Care for a taste? They're fresh.” She smiled sweetly up at him as she placed her half in her mouth and chewed.Asra smiled and let Estelle feed him, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. “I never used to like sweet things...now I crave them. Must be your influence Estelle.” He heard her giggling loudly and smiled, ears moving to better catch the sound- wait ears moving? Asra’s eyes shot open as his hand reached up to his head. There in amongst his usual fluffy curls peeking out was a long furry pointed ear! He looked down at Estelle in awe and saw she too had a pair of ears sticking out atop her head. The red fur on her new ears a little darker than the vibrant red of her hair, and tipped an inky black. He reached out to touch her...





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a discussion had with someone from the Facebook Arcana fan group. Ewa, I blame you!

Estelle sported an evil grin as she packed up her latest batch of goodies. She had been in a foul mood yesterday. As Asra and Estelle as Nadia’s newly  _ officially _ appointed court magicians had the  _ delight _ of meeting the nobles of the city, sitting in during court and listening to their endless, needless complaints. What started out as a well organised line of mostly well behaved individuals quickly devolved into a chaotic shouting match as the stuck up, self-important  _ noble _ men and women of the city argued over whose “problems” were more important and more worthy of the countess’s time. Before Nadia could make herself heard over the din the ground shook as a very annoyed Estelle called out for quiet, surprising herself with the magnitude of her ability. Once the crowd had behaved themselves again, under the withering gaze of the countess and fear of the irritated red haired druid. Not a single one of them mentioned anything remotely useful to helping improve the port city or benefit its people. After a while she excused herself before she caused another earthquake but not even Asra could help her calm down. Instead of drinking herself into a stupor she returned to her shop and began stress baking.

Once she had calmed down some she knew the perfect way to get back at that lot. Another Masquerade was coming up very soon under the guise of Nadia’s birthday. This way Nadia could mingle with the people outside the court, to see what Vesuvia really needs. 

What better way to get back at the nobles than to give them something to really complain about? Estelle had thought as she placed the final enchantment on the cakes. The kitchen, now full of sweet treats of all kinds all enchanted with a different type of Estelle’s favourite use of magic. Each of the food items had a different enchantment on it and her latest trick, tiring as it was to perform would be the most fun yet! She just hoped it worked like she intended it to.

“Estelle? Is this where you've been hiding?” A voice called out. As if on cue Asra picked that moment to return home. She smiled. A test subject! Perfect.

“In the kitchen”  Estelle called back. She was proud of how calm she sounded, even though she was choking back her excitement. She leaned casually against the counter.

Asra looked bemused as he entered the kitchen to find covered confectionery everywhere. “It wasn't that bad was it, Vixen?” he laughed knowing this was her way of calming down. It was a habit he enjoyed.

A dark look flashed in her eyes “Those selfish, stuck-up, pompous-” she stopped herself and let out a deep breath then smiled at Asra. “If i don't ever attend another noble court again it will be too soon!” 

Asra laughed, glad to see her in good spirits, she just rolled her eyes at him.

“As you can see, I feel much better. So i was going to offer to donate this lot to the party, if Nadia is interested.”

Estelle picked up a treat from the tray beside her, she pulled the cake in half, feeling the faintest touch of magic. If she wasn't looking for it she wouldn't know it was there. “Care for a taste? They're fresh.” She smiled sweetly up at him as she placed her half in her mouth and chewed. 

Asra smiled and let Estelle feed him, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. “I never used to like sweet things...now I crave them. Must be your influence Estelle.” He heard her giggling loudly and smiled, ears moving to better catch the sound- wait ears moving? Asra’s eyes shot open as his hand reached up to his head. There in amongst his usual fluffy curls peeking out was a long furry pointed ear! He looked down at Estelle in awe and saw she too had a pair of ears sticking out atop her head. The red fur on her new ears a little darker than the vibrant red of her hair, and tipped an inky black. He reached out to touch her.

“What did I get?” She asked cheerfully stepping back away from him “how do I look?”

“Vixen-” he started as she gave him a twirl and he couldn't stop the sweet mirth that escaped his throat. “My sweet little Vixen, you are a beautiful fox, you have a tail too!” he laughed as she reached behind her to examine her new tail. She joined in as she pointed behind him.

“You do too and it's wagging!” 

Asra sank down into one of the kitchen chairs still laughing, he tried to keep his composure, what was left of it, though he couldn't stop the single tear that leaked out. She had done it to him again.

“Now i just need Nadia to approve of my ‘tricky treats’ and we'll have one hell of a party” she said happily, grinning from ear to ear. He was not her patron yet it was uncanny how much she looked like the Magician in that moment. Asra suspected that was his influence on her, and he loved it. She talked him through the different treats and enchantments asking his opinion, making sure nothing went too far. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin Nadia's party.

He rested his head in his hand, elbow propping him up as he leaned on the table. “And how long does THIS transformation last?” he asked, laughter still in his eyes.

“Should only be a few hours, a day at most.” Estelle smiled happily. As she gathered everything to take to the palace with her. “I'm going to take these now and see what Nadi thinks, but first…” she sat in his lap and placed a kiss on his lips, his eyes went wide a moment before they fluttered shut enjoying the moment. As she pulled away she marvelled at the movement of his ears. Light grey, not white like his hair, bushy tail matching the colour and looking just as soft and fluffy. 

“I wonder if they're just as soft as your hair” she muttered as she reached up to stroke his ears. Asra's breath caught in his throat blush spreading deeply across his face as he resisted the urge to shudder as the sensation crept invitingly down his spine under her delicate touch. His new ears were surprisingly sensitive. “They are!” she exclaimed quietly almost in wonder. 

“S-shouldn’t you be heading to the palace before dark?” Asra choked out, his voice slightly higher than usual.

“Oh! I should go now! In case the spell wears off early! I'm borrowing your hat! You aren't going out again right?”

He managed to squeak out an answer as she left and sat there for a moment in wonder. They've come so far, she knows and can be told about the past with no ill effects now, but she still can't remember everything on her own. He had taught her most of the magic she knew once before but he never taught her the tricks she used to prank people, the transformation spells especially were something he'd never taught her, just glamors, illusions, but this… He reached up to touch his ear again, and felt the movement of his tail. “Just like before.” he commented gently rubbing the ear between two fingers, relishing the sensation that flared between his legs. Oh he would find a good use for this.

Estelle had a conspiratorial smirk on her face most of the journey home. It was dusk by the time she returned to the palace. She apologised to Nadia for what happened earlier and showed her the “tricky treats” she had made, showing off her new temporary appendages. After finding willing volunteers in a couple of the palace staff as well as Portia whose skin had now turned a lovely pale pink and Julian who had bright rainbow coloured bubbles come from his mouth when he talked, Nadia agreed, with mischief in her eyes. This would be a fun and welcome addition to her party provided the effects wore off like they were supposed to and a detailed list of what each enchanted item did and how long the effects should last was left with her after ensuring the goods would keep their freshness Estelle covered up lest she spoil the surprise and left for the shop. Julian rode in the carriage with her on the way back to his clinic. The bubbles had stopped after only 10 minutes but Estelle still had her ears and tail and Julian, ever curious, asked her all manner of questions on the way back until finally she told him to make sure which cakes to try if he wanted to find out what his inner beast is. Before she left the carriage she promised she would inform him if her features hadn't reverted by tomorrow evening.

“I'm back! Nadi loved the idea” Estelle called as she locked up for the night. Placing Asra's hat with care on the counter. “Asra?”

Estelle made her way upstairs cautiously, her ears flicking for any sound of him. Asra never mentioned anything about leaving again. When she entered the apartment above the shop, she was met with the smell of burning incense. She relaxed a little, he was here, but she knew he was up to something. “Asra?” She called again making her way to the bedroom. The scene before her had her stop dead in her tracks, eyes wide, mouth agape. Lounging on the bed, sprawled out in a sensual display was Asra, he was completely naked from head to toe his light grey tail curled between his legs was all that covered his modesty from her. He cast a lust filled gaze towards her through hooded eyes.

“What's the matter Vixen? Cat got your tongue?” He asked flirtatiously. She swallowed, licking her lips slightly to wet her dry mouth as Asra chuckled.

“Care to join me?” 

Her tail twitched as she walked slowly towards him, shedding a layer of clothing with each step. She watched his ears flicker and tail twitch as he stepped closer, his eyes never leaving hers. He shifted his position to sit up on the bed still covering himself with his tail his arms reaching for her waist while hers wrapped around his shoulders. He pulled her into a loving embrace, one hand reaching up to massage her back while the other reaches down to gentle caress her tail, the red fur silky between his fingers. She shivered at the sensation, nuzzling into his neck, leaving a trail of kisses across his neck and shoulders, lightly sucking then nipping the skin with her teeth. She smiled as her affections brought a sharp intake of breath from him and moved a hand up into his hair, once more rubbing the soft furry ears.

“Estelle…” he moaned as a shudder overtook him. Without warning he shifted them both, now they were lying on the bed, Asra towering above Estelle pinning her arms above her. Asra managed to keep a level expression though he was blushing madly. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” he tutted at her, mischievous twinkle in his eye. “It’s my turn now.”

With his tail no longer covering the area, Asra was on full display. His long, slender form resting on her stomach. The pink in Estelle’s cheeks deepened at the feel of him against her. She smiled breathing deeply, taking in the smell of him and the incense in the room.

“You must be happy up there with your tail wagging like that.” she smirked at him.

“How could anyone not be happy with this view.” he brought one of her hands to his face, placing a soft kiss there before pinning her again.

“I know that look…” she trailed off as he took both her wrists in one hand, keeping her pinned while he was free to do as he pleased. He smirked knowingly.

“It’s my turn now.” he repeated as he moved his free hand to her furry ears stroking them delicately before gripping them gently but firmly and rubbing his fingers together. The response was instant, a loud moan escaped her throat, shocked at the sudden sensation, felt from the tips of her ears where he focused his attention down to her toes. Is this how it felt for him? No wonder she came home to such a treat! She twisted and shuddered under his touch, panting lightly. After a few almost torturous moments he released her hands, as she moved to reach for his ears once more but was stopped dead in her tracks and could only grip his shoulders tightly as his other hand lavished attention on her unmolested ear increasing the sensation. Her hips bucked below him and she whimpered as she met nothing. She ran her fingers down his back in a way she knew made his pulse quicken then brought her hands back up to his neck and pulled him toward her into a deep kiss. Asra ran his tongue along Estelles lower lip begging for entrance, she opened her mouth to welcome him as they explored each other.

Estelle whimpered again as she broke the kiss, “Asra…please.” 

Asra didn’t need to ask what she meant as he smiled down at her, love and lust dancing across his expression. Shifting above her he positions himself at her entrance, already wet with the need to be filled, there was no need to prepare her. He slid himself inside of her. Softly. Slowly. She gasped pulling at him eagerly, until he was fully sheathed within her. He stilled letting her adjust to his length. She pulled him in for another kiss as she bucked her hips again, her way of expressing her need for him. He tried to set a slow pace to start, to  tease her more and help him last longer… but as she wrapped her tail around his and ran her fingers through his hair once more petting those DAMNED ears and invoking such a pleasurable feeling within him. He groaned as his pace picked up the feeling of her around him, her tail tangled in his, her fingers tugging at his hair petting at those magic ears leaving him breathless.

Estelle was not faring much better, Panting heavily as her breasts press into his chest. Trying to kiss, lick or such every inch of his skin her lips and tongue can reach, she bit into his neck when he found just the right spot inside of her. She clung to him almost in desperation as she began to reach her peak. “As- Asra! Ah” she moaned, his erratic pace and powerful thrusts pushing her into the mattress. Her eyes shut tightly as her end approached, the feeling building deep inside of her, a mounting pressure ready to burst at any moment. His own moans answered her, frantic calls of “my Vixen, my love, my heart” repeated until in an act of almost pure instinct he bit her ear. That act was her undoing, she let out a cry of pleasure. Insides pulsing against Asra as he continued to ride out her orgasm. Panting and breathless below him whimpering as the feeling overwhelms her senses. Mere minutes that felt as though they lasted an eternity and he followed her over the edge. They lay there for a while, a mess of tangled limbs and sweat and fur. 

“Mmmm… Asra… That was wonderful” Estelle’s voice was a light and dream-like whisper almost far away. Asra chuckled, pleased with himself.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all night.”

“Was it worth the wait?”

“Absolutely.”

They lay there a while in silence, snuggled together relishing the feeling of each other. Asra’s tail flicking lazily from side to side as Estelle allowed hers to flick over his skin in feather-light touches. 

“You know… This isn’t the first time you’ve done that spell.”

“Hm?” she looked at him with curiosity though her expression was one of content.

“You fed me one of those before.” he grinned.

“Really?”

“The second time we met, when you told me your name. You had a basket of treats. I gave you your mask for the masquerade and was too entranced by you to take payment. You gave me a treat instead, then smiled at me and left. I had fluffy ears for a week! That was the first time I remember hearing Muriel laugh” Asra laughed in fondness of the memory.

“That does sound like something I would do.” she admitted sheepishly “wait, a full week? They’re only supposed to last a day at most.”

“You must have been really mad when you made them.”

“And did you know about the… that it could do... that? Back then?”

Asra laughed again smiling so wide the dimples in his cheeks showed. “Honestly? I don’t remember, but your touch may have had something to do with it.” he kissed her softly, caressing her cheek. He pulled away smiling at the dreamy look on her face before he noticed the evil look in her eye.

“We may not be the only ones who have fun at the next masquerade. I hope Nadia will still let us use the guest room.”

He joined in her laughter, his cheeky Vixen already making plans for the next time they had the opportunity to try this.

“Why wait?...” he asked gazing at her through hooded eyes as he pulled her above him, both ready to go again...

 


End file.
